


Johnny Jaqobis Buys a Farm

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: Johnny's leaving for a year, what happens during that time and how does everyone deal with it?
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/D'avin Jaqobis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Johnny Jaqobis Buys a Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this interview https://www.thetvjunkies.com/killjoys-series-finale-michelle-lovretta-interview/
> 
> My first Killjoys fic, let me know what you think!

Johnny Jaqobis buys a farm.

A goat farm, to be specific, in a small town where no one knows Johnny the Killjoy. They know Johnny the farmer, who loves his goats and his farm and tells crazy stories that can’t possibly be true. It’s quiet and safe and slow some days and some days, Johnny can’t even stop to take a breath.

He wakes up each morning and feeds his goats, cleans their pen, and then he gets dressed and heads into town for breakfast and says hi to everyone he sees on the way there. They all know him and they tell him how their crop is doing, or about their kids, or anything else they feel like. Johnny grins as he eats. He’s happy.

There are days where he thinks of Dutch and D’avin. He wonders what they’re up to, if they’re happy, if they’re still working together, still Killjoys. He wonders how Zeph and Pip are handling life now that there’s no war to fight. He thinks of Pree and Gared at the bar and he thinks of Dutch and Dav sitting at the counter after a mission, complaining about Turin and Fancy and warrants, while Pree serves them drinks and Gared brings in a new shipment. He thinks about all of them, but then it’s time for him to head home and fix the fence that broke last week.

When he has a moment, just a single moment where he’s alone, he thinks of Pawter. He tries to imagine a world where the ending was different. He imagines what she would think of him now, what she would say, or how she would look at him. But then there’s a knock at the door and Mrs. Anderson from down the road wants to trade her chicken eggs for some of his goat milk.

Johnny is happy. He’s got what he wants, something normal and safe and routine.

* * *

Dutch is happy, in a way.

She loves what she does, now that it’s only warrants and petty criminals. No Lady, no Hullen, no green, no conspiracy that she needs to figure out. D’avin’s been good. She does love him and it’s nice. It’s nice to be with him and not have to worry about what will happen tomorrow.

Because she knows tomorrow will be another warrant and they will be fine.

It gets boring sometimes. When she’s chasing a level two warrant, she longs for the adventure. She’s glad the war is over and she doesn’t want to go back, but she can’t help but long for something more. Only for a moment, before she remembers that this is what she fought for. What everyone fought for. What people _died_ for. A chance to be normal again.

She misses Johnny. He’s been with her for what feels like forever. Always by her side and on her side no matter what. It’s an adjustment. But she knows he needs to be away and a year isn’t that long anyway. And besides, she’s happy, so she needs to let him be happy.

* * *

D’avin is happy.

All his life, he’s been running. He’s never been able to stop and create a life for himself. He can do that now. There’s no warrant after him, no war, no evil enemy he has to fight. Just regular Killjoy work with Dutch. He’s never felt this free. He can be himself and no one can stop him or hurt him.

He sees Jaq, his son, whenever he can. Jaq lives with Kendry and Aneela on Qresh, but he’s allowed to visit when D’avin has no warrents, since Kendry absolutely will not allow Jaqobis Kin Rit to become a Killjoy. At first, it was weird to be a dad, a father, but now, D’avin loves it. He loves Jaq and he’s learning how to be a dad, but it’s okay because he knows how to be a friend, which Jaq seems to be in need of.

He falls in love more with Dutch each day, as cheesy as that sounds. He loved her before, but now he can let himself love her, fully, without worrying that one day she’ll be taken away. They work well together, as a team and a couple. They bring in more warrants than anyone else and off the clock, they’re happy. It’s carefree and easy and good. They don’t need to worry or check over their shoulder every five minutes.

They go to Pree’s bar and Pree teases them for being too coupley and Dutch does the same to him and Gared. They all know Pree and Gared are the worst, hands down. They get a drink and they talk and it feels normal. Like a group of friends who didn’t almost die together. It feels like everything D’avin wants.

He’s happy, and that’s enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


End file.
